<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restless, So Restless by Pink_and_Velvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703334">Restless, So Restless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet'>Pink_and_Velvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because BOYS On Film Look Better [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, New Kinks, Restraints, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Toys, men kissing, short and sweet, trying new things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick’s restless. Simon’s restless. Simon’s ready to let him take the reigns. Nick’s restless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because BOYS On Film Look Better [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restless, So Restless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/gifts">allmywill</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quickie for Allie, for our little fic exchange! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Paris, Autumn 1985</em>
</p><p>They were at their Paris getaway place late one Friday night, done with recording. Nick had just waltzed into a restless, so restless, Simon on the sofa. He was dressed down in a vest and joggers, with a dark eyebrow raised and a predatory look in his steely blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Nick seemed a little less sure of himself then but, Simon was on his feet, pressing him up against the wall, hands in his hair, tongue devouring his mouth. The sheer intensity of Simon grinding his own hips up against Nick’s was confirmation enough that they both wanted it. Simon needed it and Nick was still a little hesitant but Simon trusted him with it. That meant a hell of a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Nick pulled himself from Simon’s grasp and his whimper, he took his huge hand into his own and walked on down the hall. Nick’s steps seemed a little slow and cautious that Simon knew, either Nick was still concerned for him and didn’t want to hurt him or, he was plotting something. A ruse of security, that would leave Simon shaking and dripping in sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Nick yanked open the door to the bedroom and his words were caught in his throat. The bed was made with military precision, the lights were still off and the tension lay thick. Only the blue cast of moonlight broke through the blinds, trailing over the items on Simon’s bed. Ready and waiting. Nick could just make out the metal restraints that he would be using on Simon, gleaming with innocence in the moonlight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>